Joker's Body Count
The Joker arguably has the largest single body count of any villain in the DCU. Cheshire, Mongul, Black Adam, and the Secret Society of Super Villains have all devastated entire cities, but the Joker probably has killed the most people in single acts. Part of Joker's high murder rate is because he is largely indiscriminate in how he kills, ranging from the traditional, such as knives, guns, and explosives, to his signature Joker venom and electric buzzer. This list excludes the Emperor Joker storyline, though it's worth mentioning that in that storyline, the Joker not only murdered Batman dozens of times over, but also destroyed first the entire planet, and then nearly the cosmos (luckily, it was all undone). By Volume *Action Comics #714 - murdered two security guards, two bodyguards: 4 *Action Comics #719 - murdered Phillip Drum, a scientist who created a designer drug for him: 1 *Action Comics #765 - 0 *Adventures of Superman #527 - murdered two teenage petty crooks: 2 *Arkham Asylum: Madness - murdered one guard (he's also depicted as severing the foot and gouging out the eyes of a couple others): 1 *Azrael #27 - not yet counted *Azrael #28 - not yet counted *Azrael: Agent of the Bat #53 - not yet counted *Azrael: Agent of the Bat #56 - not yet counted *Aztek: The Ultimate Man #6 - not yet counted *Aztek: The Ultimate Man #7 - not yet counted *Batman #1 - murdered Henry Claridge, Jay Wilde, Brute Nelson and Judge Drake in the first story, and Police Chief Chalmers, the owner of a gem, Edgar Martin and six policemen in the second: 13 *Batman #2 - murdered the owner of a diamond: 1 *Batman #251 - Murdered his former henchmen Philly Jack Barton, Packy White, Alby, and Bigger Melvin: 4 *Batman #258 - not yet counted *Batman #260 - not yet counted *Batman #286 - not yet counted *Batman #294 - killed Jerry Randall, a Batman fanatic who had dressed up as Batman and been caught unaware by Joker: 1 *Batman #321 - murdered one of his goons for forgetting to laugh at his jokes: 1 *Batman #353 - not yet counted *Batman #365 - not yet counted *Batman #366 - not yet counted *Batman #373 - not yet counted *Batman #400 - not yet counted *Batman #403 - not yet counted *Batman #408 - not yet counted *Batman #415 - not yet counted *Batman #426 - not yet counted *Batman #427 - not yet counted *Batman #428 - murdered Jason Todd and his mother, Sheila Haywood: 2 *Batman #429 - not yet counted *Batman #450 - not yet counted *Batman #451 - not yet counted *Batman #491 - murdered three Arkham Asylum guards: 3 *Batman #494 - 0 *Batman #495 - killed 20 SWAT Team Members in an explosion with a bomb; confirmed by Harvey Bullock in Detective Comics Vol 1 662: 20 *Batman #496 - murdered 6 people: a toll booth worker, three transit police officers, one civilian and a tunnel service booth controller: 6 *Batman #544 - Killed 2 Arkham Asylum orderlies with Joker Venom and ate Beelzebub: 3 *Batman #545 - 0 *Batman #546 - 0 *Batman #573 - not yet counted *Batman #574 - not yet counted *Batman #613 - not yet counted *Batman #614 - not yet counted *Batman #615 - not yet counted *Batman #625 - not yet counted *Batman #638 - not yet counted *Batman #643 - not yet counted *Batman #644 - not yet counted *Batman #649 - not yet counted *Batman #650 - not yet counted *Batman #680 - murdered four henchmen: 4 *Batman #681 - murdered The Generalissimo, a member of the The Black Glove: 1 *Batman (Volume 2) #13 - snaps the necks of at nineteen GCPD officers Teen Titans Vol 4 15, shoots John Claridge (son of Henry Claridge) in the head, poisons at least eight more GCPD officers with Joker Venom: 28 * Batman and Robin (Volume 2) #16 - Rigged and detonated a bomb inside an Asian Batman impersonator: 1 *Batman: Arkham Asylum - Tales of Madness Vol 1 1 - murdered one guard: 1 *Batman: Cacophony Vol 1 2 - murdered a DJ: 1 *Batman: Dark Victory #8 - murdered six henchmen, three businessmen, and Angelo Mirti: 10 *Batman: Dark Victory #13 - murdered Bobby Gazzo: 1 *Batman: Gotham Knights #73 - murdered a pilot,a lawyer, a doctor and a security guard: 4 *Batman: Gotham Knights #74 - not yet counted *Batman: The Killing Joke - murdered the owner of an old theme park: 1 *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #50 - murdered Melvin Reipan: 1 *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #126 - not yet counted *Batman: The Long Halloween #3 - murdered Luca Mareli: 1 *Batman: The Long Halloween #4 - murdered a co-pilot, a navigator, and a stewardess: 3 *Batman: The Man Who Laughs - Murdered ten test subjects for Joker Venom, one reporter, one cameraman, four hospital orderlies, two security guards, and three millionaires. Not counting the two killed by the inmates he released and not mentioned off panel deaths, that's 21 total. *Batman: Secrets Vol 1 2 - murders one thug: 1 *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #1 - not yet counted *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #3 - not yet counted *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #4 - not yet counted *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #37 - not yet counted *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #81 - killed Wax Man: 1 *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #82 - killed an unnamed Arkham inmate: 1 *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #38 - murders two hostages: 1 *Batman: Shadow of the Bat #93 - murders one thug: 1 *Brave and the Bold #111 - not yet counted *Brave and the Bold #118 - not yet counted *Brave and the Bold #129 - not yet counted *Brave and the Bold #130 - not yet counted *Brave and the Bold #141 - not yet counted *Brave and the Bold #191 - not yet counted *Creeper #7 - not yet counted *Creeper #8 - not yet counted *Crisis on Infinite Earths #2 - murdered Harold J. Standish: 1 *DC Comics Presents #41 - not yet counted *DC Comics Presents #72 - not yet counted *DC Super-Stars #10 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #45 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #472 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #473 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #475 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #476 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #486 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #504 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #526 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #532 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #569 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #570 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #661 - 0 *Detective Comics #664 - 0 *Detective Comics #668 - 0 *Detective Comics #669 - 0 *Detective Comics #671 - 0 *Detective Comics #672 - 0 *Detective Comics #673 - Killed three people. One thug and two film writers: 3 *Detective Comics #726 - 0 *Detective Comics #729 - killed 5 of Nicholas Scratch's minions: 5 *Detective Comics #740 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #741 - murdered Sarah Essen: 1 *Detective Comics #780 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #781 - 0 *Detective Comics #809 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #810 - not yet counted *Detective Comics #826 - murdered a husband and wife, six pedestrians, and a fastfood manager: 9 *Detective Comics (Volume 2) #1 - Kills one of Dollmaker's "family members". Later kills at least three police officers with a bomb. It is mentioned by Batman at the beginning of the story that he has killed a total of 114 people by this point. *Doctor Fate #1 - not yet counted *Doctor Fate #2 - not yet counted *Flash #33 - Keystone police captain, murdered by one of Joker's gang using Joker venom. *Genesis #1 - not yet counted *Gotham Central #12 - not yet counted *Gotham Central #13 - not yet counted *Gotham Central #14 - not yet counted *Gotham Central #15 - not yet counted *Gotham Underground #5 murdered a husband and wife, and and two companions. *Green Lantern (Volume 2) #117 - not yet counted *Harley Quinn #25 - not yet counted *Hitman #3 - not yet counted *Infinite Crisis #2 - murdered the Royal Flush Gang (4 humans plus one robot) *Infinite Crisis #7 - murdered Alexander Luthor *JLA #10 - not yet counted *JLA #11 - not yet counted *JLA #12 - not yet counted *JLA #15 - not yet counted *Joker #1 - not yet counted *Joker #2 - not yet counted *Joker #3 - not yet counted *Joker #4 - not yet counted *Joker #5 - not yet counted *Joker #6 - not yet counted *Joker #7 - not yet counted *Joker #8 - not yet counted *Joker #9 - not yet counted *Joker: Last Laugh #1 - not yet counted *Joker: Last Laugh #2 - not yet counted *Joker: Last Laugh #3 - not yet counted *Joker: Last Laugh #4 - not yet counted *Joker: Last Laugh #5 - not yet counted *Joker: Last Laugh #6 - not yet counted *Joker: Last Laugh Secret Files - not yet counted *Justice League of America #126 - not yet counted *Justice League of America (Volume 2) #13 - not yet counted *Justice League of America (Volume 2) #14 - not yet counted *Justice League of America (Volume 2) #15 - not yet counted *Justice League International Annual #2 - not yet counted *Legends #4 - not yet counted *Millennium #2 - not yet counted *Robin (Volume 2) #1 - not yet counted *Robin (Volume 2) #2 - not yet counted *Robin (Volume 2) #3 - not yet counted *Robin (Volume 2) #4 - not yet counted *Salvation Run #2 - murdered Psimon *Salvation Run #3 - murdered Iron Cross and Splitshot *Secret Origins (Volume 2) #23 - not yet counted *Showcase '94 #1 - not yet counted *Showcase '94 #2 - not yet counted *Spectre (Volume 3) #51 - not yet counted *Superman (Volume 2) #9 - not yet counted *Superman (Volume 2) #10 - not yet counted *Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #30 - not yet counted *Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #52 - not yet counted *Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #66 - not yet counted *Underworld Unleashed #1 - not yet counted *Underworld Unleashed #2 - not yet counted *Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #96 - murdered 17+ hoods who worked for a local mafia boss *Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #97 - murdered 11+ mafia assassins/thugs *World's Finest #276 - not yet counted *World War III #1 - not yet counted *Tallied so far: 176 **DCnU: 140 References Category:Lists